Escape From Pleasure Dimension
by dubb1
Summary: When Ben finds himself "invited" to attea's private island the two discover that there's surprise in stored for them both can the two get along long enough to survive what's out there. M: For ecchi Moment & Lemons
1. Chapter 1

"uh my head!" moaned Ben Tennyson

Sitting up Ben instantly became aware of his surrounding noticing the palm trees, the sand & ocean.

"the beach how did I get here!?"

Suddenly his memories came flooding back, he remember that he was working on his Tenn-Speed bike when he received a distress signal. Rather than call rook for help Ben investigated by himself. Investigating on his hover board, seconds after arriving Ben was ambushed by sixsix, sevenseven & eighteight. Transforming into rath he took down all three hunter, just when he was about to arrest them he was blaster from behind knocked out.

"now I'm here…better go jetray to get a better look."

Turning to his Omnitrix Ben attempted to go hero but to his shock it did not activate.

"Omnitrix why can't I go hero."

"damage sustained this feature disabled until repairs are done."

"great well I might not be able to go hero but I can still fly."

Jumping on his hover board Ben took to the sky flying high enough to see the whole island. Shocked Ben realized that he was on a floating island in the middle endless dimension.

"great this just can't get worse."

Noticing something Ben took off for that area the closer he got the more the picture came into view.

"is that a house…maybe someone there can help."

Hovering down he notice green skin girl lying face down on the top deck sleeping enjoying herself & the day all together while Ben moved in closer.

"excuse me miss my name is."

"Ben Tennyson I know." Said the green skin girl as she turned over.

"Attea!?"

To Ben's shock the girl was empress attea of the Incurseans, who tried to take over the earth a few months back. Wearing a blue earth bikini her helmet gone revealing the rest of her dark green marking that covered her of her head.

"you haven't changed a bit Tennyson." She said getting to her feet

"I see you have."

Ben meant physically it had been a few months but attea's Incursean advanced growth rate struck again. Her chest was a lot bigger than the last time they met.

"glad you noticed I heard you earth boys go crazy for girls with a big rack." Swaying her blue bikini cover boobs

"I…."

"maybe you're an ass man."

Turning around attea bent over showing off her now plump round ass, to a blushing Ben.

"I hear greens your favorite color." She teased as she waved her ass

Caught off guard by her body Ben fell off his board resulting in a laugh from attea as he picked himself up.

"I was right to bring you here you earth boys are fun to have around."

"what you brought me here & where it here?"

"just a little private island I had Dr. Psychobos create for me then put in this pocket dimension."

" it was you who zapped me from behind."

"no need to thank me."

"thank you I'm out of here."

"don't think so the portal that brought us here won't open for a week."

"a week!?...my friends & family will be looking for me."

"they won't know you're gone time passes slower here a week here is a few hours back home."

"that doesn't change the fact that you kidnapped me."

"hey I did you a favor the least you can do is show a little appreciation."

" after all you did, you & your father trying to take my home planet you think all this makes up for it."

"hey this is the nicest an Incursean can do be thankful!"

"no thanks see you in a week." He said flying off on his board

"fine jerk!"

Heated as she watched him leave attea left for the sea to cool off, as she floated still mad that Ben blew off her show of appreciation, since he did help her become empress & that she did develop a crush on his all she wanted was to thank him.

"earth boys are hard to figure out I did all this not to mention research on how to thank him & still nothing."

As attea continued to float in the sea she passed between two rock formations unknown to her they were concealed sensor, upon passing the sensor activated a cage deep under the sea opening it & awaking whatever was inside it.

Other Side Of Island

As Ben continued to wait for the Omnitrix to finish fixing itself Ben was still angry about how he got there in the first place, but still couldn't shake the feeling of finding her attractive especially in her bikini.

"damn bullfrag! Omnitrix how soon will you be finish."

"repairs at 98%."

"good the sooner this is done the sooner."

Suddenly a loud scream caught Ben's attention almost on instinct he took off in the direction of where it came from.

The Sea

Screaming for her life attea was trapped in the tentacle of a sea monster squeezing her hard; attea had become filled with fear turning pale green. Not knowing why all she felt was the instinctive fear as if I was in her nature to fear this creature.

"where did this thing come from?"

"from me."

Hearing a loud booming voice attea instantly realized who the voice belonged to.

"Dr. Psychobos…where are you crab?"

"still rotting in the null void thanks to you frogress."

"but at least I'll be happy knowing that finally got my revenge on you & all I had to do was hide this creature in your little island…enjoy your meal my pet, remember don't play with her too long & good-bye forever you brat."

Suddenly the monster sprouted smaller tentacles they wrapped around her wrists & ankles restraining her.

"let me go squid breath."

Spouting more tentacles each went different parts of her body 2 at her breast, 1 at her ass & 1 between her legs, horrified as it latched onto her bikini.

"No you wouldn't dare!"

With that the creature tore off her bikini leaving her exposed, helpless & humiliated.

Enraged at the creature's action attea continued to threaten it to let her go, not wanted to hear her anymore the creature tried to force a tentacle into her mouth. Not willing to let this thing get away with more she bit done on the tentacle causing it to reel back in pain. Deciding to skip humiliating her, the creature decided to go right to killing her.

Throwing her into the air attea was helpless as she watched the monster open his jaw wide as she fell back down towards it. At the last second before landing Ben swooped in saving her flying off on his hover board.

"Tennyson!?"

"it's a hero thing."

The rescue was short lived as the monster quickly captures them both in its tentacle squeezing their bodies together.

"what are you waiting for Tennyson use the watch"

"I can't thanks to you it was damaged & it's still in self-repair mode."

"well a least move your hands." She said blushing

Quickly realizing what she meant Ben's hands were resting on her ass, normally Ben would be embarrassed but due the situation he could care less.

"can't move so…"

Before he could finish the creature opened its mouth causing attea to become filled with fear as she embraced Ben preparing herself for the end, as tears began sliding down her cheeks much to Ben surprise as he never thought he's see that type of emotion from an Incursean.

"Omnitrix repairs finished."

"quick activate random transformation code: 000 random 0

In a flash of green light the monster was blinded causing it to drop attea & the transforming ben into the water. Regaining its sight the monster tried to attack but stopped by ben now as ripjaws while holding attea. Taking her to safety ripjaws went to work fighting the monster. Getting it attention ripjaws led it on a wild chase occasionally biting of its tentacles enraging it more. Finding the place where it escaped from lured it back into his cage before trapping it leaving roaring before he could swim away the Omnitrix timed out causing ripjaws to become Ben again.

Swimming to the surface Ben was not unable to make it due to it being too far nor could he go hero because the Omnitrix used up most of his energy repairing itself. As Ben began to blackout he noticed a dark figure coming for him but was unable to make it out.

 _ **Later**_

With a strong gasp for air Ben woke up finding himself on the deck that he found attea earlier.

"I'm alive…how did I get here & where's my shirt."

"I'm wearing it"

Stepping out from inside the beach house attea was wearing ben's shirt trying to holding it down as hit was design to for her body. Seeing this ben turned his back to ease things for her. As she released the shirt causing it to ride up past her hips exposing her lower body.

"hey thanks for saving attea."

"I owed you."

A silence fell between the two with ben tuning his head slightly catching a glimpse of attea's ass causing him to blush. After a few seconds later attea finally decided to speak again.

"let get one thing straight Tennyson what happened out there never leaves this place got it or else!"

"what's your problem!?"

"if my subjects find out that I was weak they'd lose all respect for me."

"don't you mean fear…"

"What's the difference?"

Ben was instantly becoming annoyed with attea despite what they went through she actually threatened him.

"that's it I'm gone just stay here until the portal." He said as he was about to leave but was stopped by attea who grabbed her hand

"wait I don't want something else trying to rape me."

"excuse me?"

"Before you showed up it destroyed my bikini then it tried to rape me if I hadn't bit it would have."

Letting go attea turned away no longer trying to holding down her shirt, not even caring her lower half was exposed as she hid her head trying hard to fight the tears that were welling up. Ben couldn't help but feel for her, Incursean or not she was still a woman & even she didn't deserve that.

" listen attea I know we're enemies…but." Placing a hand on her shoulder

"but?"

"we need to work together to survive so if you can tone done attitude I promise to stay & protect you from whatever…is still out there"

"you mean it.?"

"yes so deal."

Hearing this sparked something attea despite everything ben was willing to stay & protect her her own father wouldn't be so forgiving.

"guess he's not so bad after all maybe I should do something nice…I hear humans like hugs…" she thought

Turning around attea caught ben off guard when she hugged him, much to ben embarrassment he felt her breast through the thin layer of his shirt.

"uh attea…"

"what I thought you humans like hugs…?"

"well yes…"

"well then hug me back…"

Reluctantly ben did just that returning the favor the moment his arm wrapped around attea something came over her something she has never felt before warmth, comfort & aroused. Attea couldn't understand why she felt this way thinking what she went through earlier may have affected her more than she thought because she didn't want to let go nor want him to let go, causing her to tighten her embrace. Ben felt even more weird as her breast were pressing harder against him but at the same time felt good thinking that maybe there really was more to attea than what she led on. Slowly the two began to pull apart they stopped the moment their eyes locked being this close both felt something.

"why am I being so attracted to him…I mean yes he's hot as an Incursean but he's not so bad looking as a human." She thought

"has she always been so cute…wait this has to be Bullfrag." Thought ben

Both were trying to rationalize the sudden attraction but things only became stranger when the unthinkable happened…they kissed. Both were shocked at what they had done but nether wanted to stop, the more their minds said let go the closer their bodies held each other. To ben's surprise despite her frog like appearance she felt very human. Attea was finding herself enjoying despite who she was kissing a person that had been a constant thorn attea never felt so good his warm lips & embrace was making her feel the way she felt when . To them both had been consumed by guilty pleasure but didn't care. Finally the two broke apart blushing over what they did now feeling the awkward aftermath. The two said nothing for a few seconds until attea finally spoke.

"uh listen ben why don't we get some sleep…it's been a long day.."

"I'll stay out here to keep watch."

Agreeing attea went inside closing the screen door & curtain behind her & while ben laid outside they both were thinking the same thing why did they do what they did & why do they want to do it again.

End of Ch 1


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by Dinobot king

As Attea laid in her Lilly pad like bed trying to sleep her mind kept replay the event of day from Ben to the monster to the kiss. The kiss was the main thing that played in her head the warm sensation was still on her lips as she gently touched them.

"why am I still thinking about that kiss.?"

Attea wanted to deny that it meant anything that it was just a moment of weakness but the more she denied that it meant something though she didn't know what.

"it's all that monster's fault if It…I never would have…"

Before she could continue to blame the creature more, she was alerted to the sound of the screen opening followed by the curtain opening revealing Ben walking in, Attea instantly started to blush thinking about the kiss again.

"what are you doing Ben so I thought you were keeping watch for any monsters."

"I haven't seen any so I thought check on you…"

"I'm fine you can go…" she said clutching her covers

"still thinking about that kiss." He said sitting down beside her

"listen that was laps in judge now."

"well I wouldn't mind doing it again…I really liked it."

Attea was flattered & deep down felt the same but felt what they did was wrong. Suddenly Ben moved in on Attea catching her off guard, moving in to kiss her again instead of resisting Attea was moving in to meet him half way as the two was about to make contact the two were interrupted by the roof of the house being torn off surprising them both.

"What happening!?" yelled Attea

Suddenly the creature appeared over them though Attea was scared Ben only smirked as he yelled.

"It's hero ti…."

Before Ben could finish his battle cry he was stopped by the creature who shot out spear like tentacles impaling Ben before dragging him out through the tear in the roof while Attea looked on in horror. Suddenly all she can hear is Ben screaming followed by his severed hand flying back into the room with the omnitrix still on it land on the bed, suddenly the monster reappeared looking down at Attea who was frozen with fear as it reached down to claim her all she could do was scream no as everything around her went black.

"NO!" she screamed jerking herself awake as she sat up

Looking around Attea quickly realized that what she had saw was only a dream, however before she could fully process her nightmare Ben rushed in. as he ran in due to not watching his footing he began to stumble right into Attea. As Ben picked himself he realized that he was over Attea the two locked eyes again Ben noticed a strange look on her face.

"Attea are you ok?"

"you're… you're…."

"what's wrong tell me.."

"you're…squeezing my boobs to hard!"

Looking down Ben realized he had two hands full of Attea large boobs. Despite her still wearing Ben's shirt it wasn't enough to keep Ben from feeling everything as his fingers were sunken in, including her hardening nipples. In a panic Ben fell backward off the bed as Attea sat up her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry thought you…were in trouble!"

"It's fine,,," she said looking away blushing

"what?"

"I said its ok we have a truce so I'll let it go this time…there's food down stairs find something you can eat I'm going to take a shower." She said leaving the room.

Later

Laying in the tub soaking Attea looked down at her breasts still tingling & her dark green nipples hard as stone.

"damn it Tennyson of all places why my boobs."

Unknown to Ben when females of Attea's race when they come of age their bodies develop pleasure zones which can caused tingling arousal when groped. In Attea's case hers is in her chest & rear which grew due to her P.Z. fully developing. Lost in thought Attea's left hand made its way down between her legs & began to go to town while her other hand & tongue played with her tits. As she pleasured herself began thinking about all the times Ben touched her. From her butt during the monster attack to their kiss then her dream now him groping her. Attea tried not to think about Ben like that going as far as replacing Ben with bull frag but something inside her kept putting Ben back. As she continued to pleasure herself Attea felt something in her asking her questions.

"why did you invite him here?"

"I was just being nice…"

"why were you flaunting your body yesterday?"

"I was just teasing not like I was really offering."

"you so were admitting it you still like him & you wanted to be alone with him that's why you brought him here to be alone with him."

"no true…maybe a little…"

Suddenly stopped realizing that she just admitted she like Ben, letting out a frustrated grunt the empress ended her bath storming back her room.

"damn it this is all that monster's fault!"

Looking through her room Attea began kicking herself for not bringing more clothes but after she found a pair of bike short.

"Well this will have to do.."

Coming down stairs she saw Ben was about down with making breakfast for the two of the moment Ben saw her he began to blush for the fact at how hot she looked in the shorts. Trying not to blush herself she sat down at the table as he placed a plate of food in front of her. This was a surprise that he made something to for her too

"where'd you learn to cook."

"my grandpa."

Attea was at first reluctant but quickly began enjoying the food that be prepare, Ben didn't need her to say anything her expression was proof that she liked his cooking. Later as the two talked they knew they needed a plan to deal with whatever else is out there.

"so how well do you know this island?"

"not that well I had that crab design this island like one from earth but I never explored the jungle & after yesterday I hate to guess what's hiding in there."

"then that's where I'm checking first you wait here."

Attea jumped up in fear not wanting to be alone jumping in front of Ben preventing him leaving.

"you promised to stay by me to protect me."

"I know but listen Dr. Psychobos fitted these traps for you maybe I can find them & neutralize them without setting them off."

"no you promised."

Taking a moment Ben rethought his plan decided to make a change.

"you're right I did promised…look instead of leaving you behind you can come too."

"really…"

"yeah I thought I was protecting you but leaving you alone is putting you in danger…maybe I can make a weapon to use so you can feel safer"

"really?"

Ben nodded & headed upstairs see if he could find something to use Attea was amazed he was willing to do so much for her.

"he's not so bad for a human." She said blushing

Later after finding a hairdryer Ben used all his smartest aliens to convert it into a blaster. Having a weapon to protect herself gave her some confident back but at the same time she couldn't help but think about Ben. Considering all the bad blood between them Ben still did so much.

"so Ben be honest why are helping me…it's my fault your stuck here…"

"it's a hero thing…"

"really even after everything."

"vilgax has done worse to me & I was willing to work with him…"

"right I remember that."

"besides you saved me from drowning that showed me that there's more than just General Attea, Princess, Scion and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursean Empire."

"you sure about that…"

"yup just don't shoot me in the back like vilgax did."

"no promises." She teased

The two continued on their mission making sure that there were no other threats hiding on the island, after hours of searching with no sign of trouble both concluded that maybe that monsters were the only one here.

"is it me or did it just get a little hotter." Asked Attea

"yeah & do you hear a waterfall…"

Following the sound, the two found a small waterfall that led into a spring with steam rising.

"gotta hand it to Dr. Psychobos the crab really knows of to recreate." Joked Ben

"what's this."

"must be a natural hot spring."

"I heard of those from those shows on earth."

"yeah they're really popular in japan."

"I wanna try it."

"you sure."

"yes…"

"ok…I'll be close by keeping watch."

"ok"

A few moments later Attea found her soaking in the spring the water barley covering her breasts.

"this feel great."

Lost in thought Attea thought about having one of these put in her bed room suddenly a thought popped into her head that made her blush.

"I wonder if Ben is peeping on me."

Attea instantly tried to forget what she thought but the feelings she felt earlier to make matters worse the thought of Ben peeping on her naked body aroused her.

"damn it I don't like him like that." She said trying to convince herself.

While Attea was arguing with herself so was Ben doing the same kicking himself for considering peeping on Attea.

"damn it this is bullfrag."

As much as he wanted blame is attraction on his alien Ben knew that after incident with big chill, his new omnitrix prevent Ben from being taking over by his alien or be influenced by them. What he was feeling for her was him & no one else. As Ben continued fight the temptation to peep on Attea his distracted mind let whatever it was hiding in the shadows. Silently the omnitrix alerted Ben to incoming threats a feature that azmith added to alert Ben if the incoming threat was an alien whose DNA was already in the watch.

"who's there."

The Ousted beasts jumped out of the bushes at Ben, from Attea's perspective she heard Ben scream followed by the sound of his watch transforming him. Remembering her dream Attea on impulse grabbed her blaster running towards the fight disregarding that she was naked. Leaping into the air Attea watched as 3 Vulpimancers attacked a 4th one, realizing that the 4th one was Ben she landed his back-blasting way the smaller ones while wildmutt knocked back the alpha one. Noticing the damage concerned Attea but before she could speak on it the two betas returned. Riding wildmutt like a steed as they charged one of them, wildmutt quickly overwhelmed it knocking it out with a few blows. The other leaped into the air but Attea leaped to meeting it in the air with a flying kick to the jaw knocking it to the ground & out as she landed with a cocky smirk.

"that's what happens when you mess with my man."

Attea instantly blushed at what just came out her mouth hope the Ben didn't hear her say that, that moment was what the alpha was looking for as he appeared knocking her to the ground ready to pounce. The wildmutt let out a sonic attack stunning the alpha before pouncing on him clawing & biting him until it submitted making wildmutt the new alpha. Cowering before the new alpha all three betas ran off whimpering, with them gone wildmutt collapsed concerning Attea.

"BEN!"

Later…

Waking up Ben sat up looking around realizing that he was back in Attea's room in her bed.

"I'm making a habit out passing out during fights." He groaned

"you sure are Ben."

Walking in from outside Attea had a smile on her face, at first Ben smile but instantly blushed covering his eye after seeing that she was naked.

"easy your gonna hurt yourself."

"never mind me why are you naked?"

"I had to leave my clothes behind to help you dummy."

"what?"

"you passed out after the fight then you turn back to normal luckily when you turned back to being human your wounds shrunk."

Looking over his body Ben noticed the bandages wrapped around his wrapped around parts of his body. He then looked at Attea who then turned her head in embarrassment

& annoyance.

"don't look so surprised that I treated your wound or that I know how too."

"I'm just thankful that you do."

"we have a truce right now our survival depends on us working together…but I am glad you're okay."

"thanks…"

"look I'll stand watch tonight you get some rest."

"you sure?"

"yeah."

Attea turned to walk away not even minding that Ben could see her naked butt, but stopped as a thought popped into her head along with a question she need to be answered.

"Ben I need to know something?" she as she came back sitting on the bed next to him.

"sure, what is it?"

"if all the bad blood that happened between us didn't happen & we met under different circumstances do you think we could have been friends."

"well yeah but that doesn't mean that we can't start over now."

Attea could help but wonder what he meant by that as she turned around to look back at Ben.

"even after everything I've done…"

"well look, Kevin & I haven't always been friends in fact he tried several times to kill me but I've moved passed that now he's one of my best friends…I'm willing to wipe the slate clean as long as the person wants to start over."

Hearing that sparked in her as she turned back to Ben, to ask him something…that she needed to ask.

"Ben did you like kissing me last night?"

Ben was taken back from what was just asked he never expected that a question like that would be asked, Attea though to herself that maybe she shouldn't have asked that question.

"it fine Ben you don't have to answer I know your girlfriend wouldn't like you kissing other girl.

As Attea went to leave to head outside Ben got up from the bed followed her out stopping her by grabbing her arm.

"wait you should know ester & I broke up weeks ago."

"you did?"

"and I did…like kissing you."

"you...did…well would you like kiss…to… me again…" she asked turning back to him

"maybe we should get to know each other more first," he said shyly

As the two sat on the bed both tried to find something to break the ice blushing as they tried find some middle ground, then Ben decided to just say something.

"Attea."

"Yes?"

"I always wanted to ask you

"What is it?

"What's that symbol on your forehead"

Attea opens a drawer from her side of the bed, and picked up a mirror. She looked at her reflection from her forehead.

"Honestly I don't know. I always thought it was a birthmark or something"

"Hmmm as a matter of fact I never notice any other incurseans having that mark."

"we'll most of the incurseans you see are male."

"What about females…?"

"Most of them work in factories to create weapons, and sometimes ships. I went to work their myself during my punishment after I was locked up in stasis jail, and most of the females don't look anything like me.

"I heard your home planet was destroyed during a civil war. Am I correct?"

"None of the incurseans right now weren't even born during those dark times. My daddy told me how my ancestry led the first incursean empire army that fought someone called "Azmuths Champion".

"Yeah the sword of Ascalon."

"The sword of what?

"The Sword of Ascalon. It was created by Azmuth a well-known Galvan scientist. He's the one that created the Omnitrix.

"Was he also the same person that gave you the Incursean DNA.

"I believe so. Anyway, the sword was created by him, but someone stole it to end the war, but your planet was destroyed by that warrior, and Azmuth told me that let's just say I wasn't the first human to come contact with him.

"Now I know why us incurseans calls humans apes. A bunch of violent, and pitiful species in the galaxy. The only thing they are good at is fighting, and killing each other

"Are incursseans any different?"

"That was a long time ago. We are much better than any species in the conquer worlds to show we can face anything that stand in our way."

"You know I can hear you right? Still you couldn't conquer earth. Kind of ironic if you think about it since you said that incurseans can conquer anything, but you couldn't even conquer earth.

Attea shot her tongue, and slapped Ben across his face, surprising Ben as he rubbed his cheek.

"hey that hurt a little."

"Good! Maybe you'll learn to have more respect to the Empress that was generous enough for you to love.

"Hey I'm not someone's boy toy!

"I know but you're my boy toy. You're pretty much better off that way instead of pointlessly protecting that trash of a planet

Ben couldn't take it anymore even if he was a little hurt he was tired of Attea bad mouthing his planet & needed some time alone.

"You know what I'm out!

Ben grabbed his shirt, and head straight out to the balcony. While Attea looked shock, and ran after him

"where do you think you're going?

"Don't even bother following me! I was wrong about you you're still that cruel hearted little princess that would do anything to get what she wants, but this time you're not getting me.

Attea was so mad to the point her face turned red.

" If it weren't for me your planet would have been used as a slave trade market. And the plumbers would have been used for target practice. Especially that grandfather of yours. He will most likely be the first to die, and be slapped silly by my daddy.

" Oh yeah we'll if it weren't for me you'd still be taking orders from him, and if you did your little coup on your own you'd be back at a factory making weapons or in the stasis cell with your mom

Attea slaps him across the face, even harder what Ben said this time really touched a nerve

" You Have no right to speak of my mother.

"Oh, forgive me your highness I didn't mean to scold you while you are currently throwing another tantrum. He said in a sarcastic tone

"You take that back! At least I had my experience of being independent! Not like you who expects people to clean up his messes.

"At least I have my experiences of responsibilities! And what have you've done that involves you doing things in your own huh! I'll tell you what nothing! Huh it's no wonder why your father, and other beings in the universe sees you unfit to rule in incursean empire.

" Grrrr!"

That moment Attea hopped on Ben, and landed on him using all her weight to hold him down and starts unknowingly smoothing him with her tits.

"Who's weak now huh? At least I don't need some toy to beat you. You Imposter…admit it without that watch you wouldn't be half the hero you are."

"Who says I need the omnitrix to get the dead weight off."

"Are you calling me fat?" She said getting to her feet

"Maybe." He teased with a smirk as he got to his feet

"At least I'm not skinny, and a twig. It's called meat in the bones Tennyson!" she says as She Bends down, and shakes her rear in front of him even twerking for him. Enjoy the show!

"Don't make me sick…I've seen better" He said slapping her on her ass making her yelp

Then he got tackled by Attea who now holds him in a headlock. To this moment Ben was close to her breast.

"Looks like humans ain't so tough!" she mocked as she starts to tighten her grip, making Ben even closer to her chest he got a desperate idea

"And incuseans ain't so smart!" he said as he licks her nipple to make it hard making her moan a little.

"what are you…Aaahhahah!" Her eyes popped out from the pain and screamed

Ben grabbed her by the side then dropped her to floor began to cough.

While Ben was sill coughing, Attea looks at him with pure hatred. She got up yells and tackles him to the ground that caused Ben to lay down, and hyperventilating from the pain in his chest that lays down in a fetal position. Attea start kicking him in the stomach.

"You…Bit… Me!..."

Grabbing her last kick Ben managed to knock her to the floor pinning her to it while he was on top.

"Get off of me you raggedy sloth!" she yelled as she grabbed and pulls his hair.

"Try me, you green blob of swamp gas."

"Chimp face!

"Toad snot!

"Monkey Barf!

"You have beautiful red ruby eyes!."

Attea opened her eyes in shock. Same goes for Ben who covered his mouth from what he had just said to her.

"What did you just say?" she asked with a smirk

"nothing…" he stammered

Ben was off guard making Attea turn his body around so this time she is on top of him.

"you know Ben I was going to beat the snot out of you for biting me but now I have a better idea."

"what?"

Without another word she got up grabbing Ben by the arm & dragged him back inside pushing onto the bed.

"I'm going to make you not just my boy-toy but my personal sex-toy…but first…" she said whipping of his shirt.

Attea stuck out her tongue in a seductive way before moving to one of Ben's nipple licking it gently she waited until his nipple was hard enough.

"some payback."

Without warning she bit down on him making him yell like she did, before giggling at him while he look angry.

"why you…!"

Suddenly Attea cut Ben off by locking her lips to his in a passionate kiss, the hero was shock but even more shocked that how much he enjoyed it. Things only became more intense when Ben's hand made their way to Attea's ass making the empress moan as she pushed some of her tongue into Ben's mouth. In response Ben began sucking & licking her tongue, as he played with her ass. Ben was in total bliss as he can feel all the hardships, and stress when he was working from being a full-time plumber now that the fall break was just starting. He imagined to be colder, but now he's on a private island with the alien princess that was a bigger pain in Bens backside when he unlocked first tried Alien X. On Attea side she has never felt so good so caressed in her life. After all the orders, punishments, training, and the new responsibilities of being an empress it was the only moments that she can do something that doesn't involves risking her life. Attea's jiggly ass and shook it like jello as Ben played with it going as far as even slapping her cheeks again, but in a soft, and gentle way making her giggle.

Attea was enjoying this moment until she feels Bens equipment rising, and rubbing against her thigh, and she thought that this was going to be the night she'll never forget. Even though she wants her first time to happen she needs to ask Ben a very important question.

"Ben." She said as she stopped kissing Ben

"Yes?"

"I hope you're ready because there's no turning back now." She told him

"let me show you just how ready I am."

Slipping out from under her Ben grabbed his pants & dropped them to the floor revealing his manhood. Attea was shocked Ben was huge, she knew a lot about her species & the males were nowhere as endowed as Ben.

"if all male humans are this impressive then you apes are more useful than I give you credit for."

"how did she manage to insult & complement me at the same time." He thought

Climbing back onto the bed on top of Attea, Ben looked seductively at Attea making her blush back at him.

"let me show you just how impressive we are."

Placing another a quick kiss Ben made his way down to Attea's tits & began massaging them.

"wow your boobs are really soft…" he said complementing her as he squeezed her tit.

"keep it up with those magic fingers & I just might forgive you for biting me."

As Ben continued Attea continued to moan enjoying the feeling, her breast never felt so good all those times she played with her tits are nothing compared to when someone else does it.

"oh, Ben that feels so good."

"if you like that you'll love this."

As Ben leaned down he was stopped by Attea who had a slightly angry expression on her face.

"you better not bite me again."

"trust me you're going to love this."

Leaning in Ben began licking her right nipple making her moan as he twirled her nipple making it hard before doing the same to her left one. Attea feel bliss, and was surprised to feel Ben loving her tits. Ben looks at her large tits. Each boob was wobbling back and forth as he. He couldn't resist the temptation Ben grabs each breast with full hands, and squeezes them before he shoved each nipple into his mouth and began to suck, making Attea squeal & croak.

"Ahhhhh."

Attea let out a series of moans wrapping her arms around Ben's head pushing is face deeper into her tits.

"keep it up Ben that feel amazing don't stop please suck harder."

Attea was in full gear her tit felt amazing, to her Ben was amazing she was at his mercy & she liked it & didn't.

"this feels so good but I can't have him dominating me."

Lost in the moment Attea flipped them around so that she was on top again before pulling her tits away slowly much to Ben's disappointment.

"what are you up to now."

"sorry Benny but I can't have my boy toy dominating me in the bed room." she teased as she turned herself around

"for the last time I'm not you boy…"

Ben's words were stopped dead in their tracks when he realized what was above him now. It was Attea's wet womanhood to Ben surprise she looked strikingly human the only different between her & a normal female was the color.

"you were saying?" she teased as she spread her cheek allowing Ben to see her ass hole too.

Ben didn't say anything but his dick did all the talking as it got even hard in reaction to Attea's teasing.

"well don't just lay there satisfy your empress."

Bringing her weight down on Ben, rubbing her pussy all over Ben's face her juices covering him along with her scent.

"so how do you like me now Ben, if you were my boy-toy you can this treatment every day." She teased twerking on his face

Ben despite enjoying his face full of Attea's pussy was getting tired of trying trying to make a toy out of him.

"we'll see whose toying with who." He thought as he grabbed her ass

"what are you…eeeeeeek!"

Attea let out a cry of surprise & pleasure as Ben tongue pushed its way inside her, the sound slurping & sucking filled the room as Ben trashed Attea's inner walls making her cry out in ecstasy as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

"that feels so amazing push that thing deeper inside me." She cried

Ben happily obliged going deeper, while Attea became lost in pleasure looking over she noticed Ben's dick twitch & through her clouded thought.

"you're amazed me Ben let me show you how I reward my toys." She moaned

Suddenly Attea began to wrap her tongue tightly around Ben's dick & began stroking the hero, feeling this Ben let out a moan while still eating out Attea.

"he likes it good cause I'm not done yet." She thought

Lowering herself down Attea closed her mouth around his dick & began to suck on Ben. In response Ben became more aggressive as he began eating Attea out harder making her moan harder, making her become more aggressive. Soon both began to aggressively pleasure each other, both upping the ante with Ben squeezing Attea's butt & teasing her asshole while she played with his ball. A competition had broken out between them with neither side giving in both trying to outdo the other, trying to dominate each other finally neither side couldn't last as they both came into each other's mouth. Attea's fluids came falling on Bens face. His tongue trembled as Bens mouth was filled by this kind of substance that he never expected to be an alien for his first time. Ben thoughtfully: Her pussy is flowing like a water fall. Amazing! She smells, and taste like vanilla, On Attea's side she like something in her mouth just exploded. His member was all the way in her throat causing all of Bens fresh semen for her to swallow.

"I thought bullfrog could've been great, but this is even better!" Attea says thoughtfully as she sucks the remaining drip out of Bens cock.

Ben flinches as he felt his member being sucked by the frog princess. He never thought it would felt so good. Right after Attea was done having he fill. She pulls and suck his member out of her mouth. Then looks back at Ben. Smirking

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Not as much as you did. Seems like you love to be my sex toy as well. For me I think I didn't cum the hardest"

"Ha! You've got enough seed to knock any girl up with five dozen spawns. Like you know anything on how to show appreciation…You, ungrateful ape." She teased

Ben was a little offended on how he never showed gratitude. As he looks up and saw Attea's butt still in front of him he got an idea on how to show some "appreciation"

"Seriously I think I know why that jacket wearing Kraho dumped you. Ya never show any…"

Attea gasp so hard as she felt a pair of lips attached on her thick right ass check. Ben was taking his sweet time kissing her cheek while Attea was blushing. Sure, she had a lot of butt kissing subjects, but this was more enjoyable and literal

Ben stopped kissing her rear when he stopped his kiss mark can be acne on her cheek.

"There, how's that for appreciation.

Attea turns back and looks at her backside then look at Ben who was smiling in a toothy grin.

"Ok let's make a bet whoever can make each other cums faster has to let the winner which kind of style he or she wants."

"You got a deal! I just can't wait to pound that thick ass of yours in doggy style or should I say froggy style. He said with a smile

"Oh, really well I hope you can handle this thick female to ride you like the stud you are until you break from milking your cock dry."

Turning herself around so that she was face to face with Ben both wearing a grin as they both knew what was coming. Reaching in with her hand Attea held Ben's dick in place while she lowered herself, once she was close enough where his tip was touching her entrance she moved her hand & brought her whole self-down until he was all the way inside her. Both came a little having underestimated just how the other one felt.

"damn she's so tight!" he thought

"he's a monster." She thought

As the two adjusted to each other Ben noticed something about Attea due to the look on her face.

"is this your first time?"

"yes & no." she replied

"care to explain…"

"because up until now all I ever had just were toys & I popped my cherry by accident with one of them."

"so I'm the real guy you had…" he teased

"don't act so cocky there's 2 reasons why I waited this long."

"you mean besides your winning personality."

"1 I wasn't going waste my time with any of the losers I rule over & 2\. Toy were much better suited to handle my little talent."

"talent what are you…. ahhhh!"

Ben yelled as he felt Attea's inner wall getting tighter around his dick like a constrictor cause some pain, despite the pain it felt good in a way a Ben became even harder as if his dick was fighting back arousing Attea.

"not fair I'll cum if you squeeze me like that."

"what's the matter my tight pussy too much for you…maybe you should stick to human & Kraho pussy…mine might be too intense for you…"

"I'll show you who's intense…"

Grabbing onto her ass Ben pulled back before thrusting upwards into her making her howl as he continues thrusting into her.

"how do you like that princess."

"right back at you, Benny." She countered

Lowering herself down to Ben's face the two locks lips & made out as she now began pulling back slamming into Ben as he kept thrusting into her. Like an unstoppable force slamming into an immovable object neither side was giving in but enjoy the feeling as they moaned into each other mouth. However, it was starting to show that Ben was gaining the advantage due to being more experienced.

"your…. dick is amazing…so good…so biggg!" she said breaking the kiss

"I'm just getting started."

Sitting up Ben took his hands from Attea's ass grabbing her tits before squishing them together before inhaling both nipple before going back to playing with her ass. Ben had her dead to rights, sucking on both her tits, playing with her ass & pounding her pussy once again she was at his mercy but this time with no way out as she was reaching her limit. She still tried to even the playing field by bouncing on his cock & tightening around it but Ben was still in control.

"oh no I'm gonna…cummmmmmm!"

Attea finally gave in cumming hard from Ben's assault followed by Ben who came right inside her filling her up. As they both laid cuddling in bed Attea despite losing their little bet was very happy, her official first time was amazing it made her forget all the stress she's felt since becoming empress, since being trap there with whatever traps are still lurking disappear for the moment all she could do was cuddling with the one who made her feel this way. Ben felt great himself too despite the rough start Ben started to think that there is more to Attea & maybe this could go somewhere.

"you know Ben I've been thinking you're too good to be just my boy toy or my sex toy. She said snuggling him

"thank you for saying that…I'm beat we better get some sleep gotta get your clothes back from the spring tomorrow." He said falling asleep

"But you'll make an excellent consort…" she thought as she fell asleep

End Of Ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by Dinobot king

Ben was the first to wake, he always had an internal alarm clock that woke him up early though he sometimes hated that little talent of his sometimes it came in handy. As Ben eyes finally adjusted from waking up the first thing he saw was Attea sleeping right next to him. Her face was close to his, their bodies snuggled close together.

"wow did we sleep like this all night." He thought

Ben couldn't help but notice how cute she looks asleep her arm wrapped around him holding him close.

"she's sleeping a lot better than yesterday."

Slowly Attea started to stir as she began to wake the first thing she sees is Ben causing her to smile as she kissed him on the lip.

"Morning Ben, so is this how you earth boy like to wake up girls…with a little fondling."

Ben was confused at but quickly realized what she meant, this whole time his hands were resting on her naked ass. This revelation made Ben blush & made Attea smile more as she kissed him again then, pull away & getting out of bed.

"why don't you make breakfast while go get cleaned up…if I like it I'll let you play with this more" she teased as she jiggled her butt as him before leaving."

Ben let out annoyed sigh seeing that now Attea was using her body to tease him with her sexiness.

Later…

As the two ate they began to come up with a plan for surviving whatever else is out there.

"any thoughts Ben?"

"well for starters he should probably go get your shorts back not very sure a princess should be walking around with her ass hanging out." He teased

"hey I'm an empress."

"a thousand pardons your majesty." He teased

"you are forgiven."

"ok all joking aside we should also look of something edible to eat here I checked out supplies & we might not have enough food to last the rest of our time her,"

"plus, we need to keep an eye out for any more surprises that crab left behind."

"right let's go."

As Ben got up he let a slightly painful grunt concerning Attea as she stopped him from going anywhere.

"wait be before we go anywhere I need to change your bandages."

"Attea you don't need to."

"sit." She said in a in a stern tone

Complying Ben sat back down as Attea kissed him on the cheek for listening to him.

"good boy now you stay here while I get the first aid kit."

"what is she doing to me."

Later that day…

Ben & Attea were walking thru the forest to get for her shorts back from the hot springs. Attea was clearing the way with her laser gun. While Ben was following her. It became difficult for Ben to walk while being bandaged from the fights from the Wild Mutts.

"We're almost there. We are back at the trail. The hot springs should be just ahead.

"I've been meaning to ask you if you were able to save me, your blaster & my shirt why didn't you grab your shorts in the first place."

"hey it was spur of the moment."

"damn bandages I bet she did this on purpose."

The only real trouble was Ben looking down at Attea's bare butt. He didn't have his neck straight because the bandages she put were a little too tight around his neck causing him to look upward. Either Ben was forced to look down at her butt or he would trip.

"Keep up!

As her hips sway Ben just couldn't keep his eyes off. It must've taken a long time for her to train her fat into muscles even though she became a little thick.

"Enjoying the view? Attea asked as she teasingly shakes her rear side to side.

"I see your friend there is enjoying it as well"

Ben looked down and see his member standing proudly, and hard he turned away little embarrassed.

"He's now wrapped around my pinky it's only a matter of time before I really make him mine.

Ben calmed himself back, and turned back facing Attea. He knew he can't let her make a toy out of him anymore.

"I'll have to admit your bubble butt does meet my standards.

"Really? Thanks." She said as She swayed her butt even more much to Bens annoyance

"Ok this time I lead the way.

"Why otherwise your dick will explode from the urge of pounding my ass?

"No is because I'm tired at counting how many freckles your ass has.

Attea mouth went open at his comment, and looked back at her butt, and she was so embarrassed her face became red as she tried to pull the back of her shirt over her ass making Ben laugh. Attea wasn't going to let him get away with that joke as she quickly thought of a comeback.

"well you must like freckles because you couldn't keep your hands off this girl's freckled bubble butt last night" she teases as she licks her hand, and then slaps her butt making it jiggle again making him hard again

"Kill me now!"

Attea was smirking, and had to wait for Ben to get out of her sight then when he's gone Attea squealed a bit from the stinging of her wet butt slap.

"Owww!"

Ben passed on from small plants, and bushes while thinking to himself about Attea.

"I can't believe I just said that. "Meeting my standards". What was I thinking? Well I do have to admit she's kinda pretty for a frog, amphibian or whatever. She's probably still interested in Bullfrag. She was eyeballing me ever since I was disguised. So, Attea's finally is interested in me just the way I am. She'll just give the drop on me when time is up. After everything I've done for her! I've protected her, cooked for her. Even stayed with her. Oh, we'll see about who's striking first. I'll make her learn how to love the man that can take care of his women. What am I saying?"  
I'll lock her up myself if she's lying, and with her father in it. It's a shame I'll miss that body. Even her skin Oh, that perfect green creamy skin. Pull yourself together, man!  
Just find her shorts, and head back then I'll just enjoy the rest of the week on the beach with an umbrella shading me. And this time I'll make Attea do the dishes if she ever shows up naked again for every meal, and while she's doing that I'll change into four arms taking a cold shower, and hitting my head till the memories gone!

Ben finally reached for the hot springs.

"Hey Attea I found the hot springs. And your shorts are just left of the steps.

Attea was walking while holding her hip

"Ahh good.

Attea walked by the side of Ben giving hitting his hips with her own then giggled seductively. Ben groans softly. Then he looks down on Attea's butt again as she Bends down picking up her shorts as she takes her sweet time, and he sees her red slap mark. He grinned, and spoke.

"Hey Attea since you had freckles on your face I didn't knew you had another birthmark on your butt the shape of a hand.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT!" She said tossing a pebble at him

Ben dodges but trip over and into the hot springs.

Attea laughed a little, but gasped when she realizes what she had down. She even remembers that he was bandaged, and he couldn't move well, so she had to save him.

"What Have I done."

Attea hopped on the hot springs while looking for Ben.

"Ben! Ben! Ben!"

Ben was laying under the water as Attea moved while looking for him. He can tell that she's looking for him.

"Oh no! What Have I done!?

Attea hopped on the hot springs while looking for Ben.

Attea pulls Ben from the spring & hug him in concern saying, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, I thought I almost lost you..." Attea realizes she was hugging Ben in a loving manner. Then she stops, and puts her hand on her hips

"That's good who else will satisfy me? Plus, I need you to survive here."

Ben raises a brow.

"Thank you?". Ben felt a sudden relaxation towards the water that covers in abdomen. "You know this actually feels nice". Ben founds a flat rock on the springs, and then grab the rock and use it as a seat for the water. "This is much better than I expected". Ben felt a sudden heal as his muscles starts to relax from the heat of the hot springs. Ben snapped his neck, and stretched his arms.

"I feel so much better now.

Attea was looking how relaxed he is. Even after what she puts him into. First, he had to deal with dr. Psychobos monsters, had to take care of her, and almost killed him when they fought yesterday.

"Wanna join me?".

"Sure." She said as she sat down beside him.

As Attea sat on the hot springs she was looking at Ben who was enjoying the relaxation.

"I gotta hand it to Dr. psycobos he really knows how to make a relaxing environment.

"Yeah! I know."

Attea never knew how Ben can be relaxed towards everything she puts her thru. He even would do anything to save her.

"I wish daddy would've been the same." She thought

Ben noticed the Incursean Empress concerned look.

"Attea?"

"What is it?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just nothing. I was just thinking how my father is that's all.

"He's doing fine. Not better, but just fine."

"Thanks for the update

"No problem. Did you ever had a difficulty relationship with your father before you were punished?"

Attea looked at him with a stern manner as her mind seemed to go into a flash back about her life.

"I used to do a lot of spying for him during missions. Over time I got bored, and I want to do things my way. I just want my home to be by itself instead of just. "We take over this because it has this" "I the Conquer of worlds demand that because we need more room". (Groans), We've wasted so much resources just to dig up a few minerals at a few moons before I was taken by SevenSeven. At this rate my Empire would've gone broke or worse"

"Is that why you made that proposal about borders during the agreement you made with my Grandpa?"

"No because I can't keep track of the planets I have. Of course, I made the proposal so my Empire won't go broke after my daddy's madness."

"I thought you concur worlds to show dominance."

"I have my limits Ben, and the only way I can invade, and conquer worlds is as if those world messes with me. Remember I have the armory, and army, ships, and weapons that'll destroy planets easily. I'm not going to waste all of that on pointless planets that has no Benefits."

"Why not just settle down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop focusing on things you don't have, and start appreciating the things you do have. Look I know it wasn't easy for you to get what you want, but to be honest your kinda act like your dad."

Attea stood up from the water, and placed her hands on her hips. And look at Ben in anger,

"I am nothing like that man! He made my life unbearable. I'll tell you that."

Ben was a little confused on how she was raised is it more than just her father? Looks like Ben must go even more deeper.

"Just forget it!" she said as she was about to sit back down

"What about your mother?"

Attea stopped as she heard his question. She remembers the pain every time someone mentions the person she wants nothing to do with besides her father. Ben mentioned her twice he's going to be begging for mercy. Attea slowly lifted her hand up the surface of the water, and reveals yellow finger nails. Her nails were so sharp they almost look like claws. She looks at them with carefully admiration.

"Look you must've had a really bad childhood and that's understandable all I need is enough info to understand your pas…"

As Ben was about to finished Attea swiftly took of Bens boxer shorts, and grabbed his member in a very tight grip that he can feel his veins popping.

"Attea let go…Oww."

Attea squeezes him even harder, and she uses her nails to scratch gently at his member veins.

"Let me make this perfectly clear that you'll undeniably WON'T (growls, and squeezes his member, and scratches with her thumbnail) forget. I don't…want to hear another word about my mother." If you so ask another question. I'll cut open this ape of a cock in half."

"Attea please!"

"Never mentioned my mother again, and don't even use your charm to get me to talk about anything, or else I would use these nails on you face! Understand? Boy-Toy?" "I am not your boy…"

Attea grabs, and squeezes his ball sack so hard that his sperm must've died inside of him

"Aaaahahh."

"I said do you understand?"

"Yes, Empress Attea"

"I guess he's already wrapped around my pinky…" she thought

"Good boy" Attea kisses her Ben's lips, and decided to give him a little treat.

"Well I seemed to remember you won last night's bet." She said as she turns around, and Bends over looks back, and shook her butt in front of him.

"I…did."

"Why just sit down getting wet, and sweaty when we can do more. Teased as she Spreads her cheeks reflecting her woman hood." "then Come get it baby!"

"Yes, your highness."

Ben walked towards Attea while she swayed her hips slowly. She was even humming while having her eyes closed. Ben knew that she's hiding something bad. He had to do something otherwise she'll continue to ignore her problems and would resort to sex instead of dealing with any problem. So, he's about to do something that's going to either scare Attea or even scar Bens face.

Attea was smiling. Everyone thought that she was a bratty royal that she could get whatever she wants just by demanding it without a fight, but were they wrong she has her ways of persuading the naysayers. All that matters now was that she was getting pleasure from the hero that was completely in her control.

"don't keep me waiting." She teased shaking her ass at Ben

Removing his clothes & setting them aside, Ben dropped down behind her grabbing her ass. Spreading her cheeks apart Ben wasted no time diving in Attea let out a lout moan as Ben began to eat her out.

"yes stick that tongue deep inside me…I love it so much.

Ben pushed deeper inside her his face deep in her ass while his tongue thrashed around inside her. Attea was reaching her end fast as Ben pulled no punches in pleasuring her.

"I'm gonna cummm!"

Suddenly Ben stopped pulling out of Attea denying her the satisfaction that she wanted to much.

"why did you stop…I was so close you jerk." She said feeling denied as she looked over her shoulder

"I'm not going to let you cum until you tell me the truth about your mom."

Attea instantly became enraged as she shot out her tongue striking Ben across the face with it.

"I told you to leave it alone!"

In response to Ben grabbed both Attea's arms pulling them back getting her into a hold that she couldn't get out of.

"what are you doing let go."

"look I can tell that your mom is a hot button for you & you've been holding in what happened between you too for a long time if you ever want to progress as a leader you're going to have to get this off your chest.

"no just leave it alone."

"ok let's try a new method."

Ben than stuck his dick between her leg rubbing his shaft against her outer lips, something that felt good but since she was still buzzed from being denied it was torturous.

"if you don't tell me I won't have sex with you anymore."

Attea's eyes widen with shock & fear, her body wanted more but she tried to call his bluff.

"don't make me laugh you can't go a minute without my pussy, nice try with that bluff."

"there's plenty of girls who want me human & alien I can wait until we're out of here then I'll go find visit some of them maybe even Luma.

Hearing that name really shook Attea, part of her still felt like it was a bluff but the thought of her with Ben was too much to bear with.

"no his dick is mine I can't let that bitch have him." She thought

"I'm waiting your highness."

"ok fine I'll tell you…" she said finally breaking free

"then tell me." He said slapping her ass

"she tried to kill me."

"what?"

Attea kept her back turned as she leaned forward & began to tell Ben her story but refused to let him see the sadness on her face.

"my mom tried multiple times to usurp my dad, but she was smart she always worked from the shadow, my dad knew someone was trying to take the throne but he never suspected it was my mom."

"I see."

"only a few knew the truth her followers & me, she trusted me the most & loved me dearly & I loved her she was the only one in the universe I could ever let my guard down around."

"what happened?"

"after many tries one of her followers betrayed her outed her to my dad but I was blame for it in a desperate attempt to finally take power she threatened to kill me in front of my dad but that failed…my dad was going to kill her but instead I beg him to send her to stasis prison instead…before she was taken away she called me a traitorous disappointment."

"wow…"

"so now you know…to add insult to injury when I met her in stasis prison she still believes that I betrayed her & the bastard who did became one of my dad's best generals plus she still won't talk to me even after I offer to free her."

Ben felt terrible making her talk about was a terrible thing to do & now he knew why she wanted to never speak on the matter.

"Attea I'm sorry…"

Attea then turned around showing that there were some tears in her eye as she looked at Ben. Removing her shirt, she tossed it aside before pulling Ben into a strong but brief kiss.

"you want to make it up to me, then don't just have sex with me right now I want you to make love to me."

"Yes, your highness" he said as he pressed the tip o his cock against her pussy lips

"Call me dear, or sweetie. I'm actually tired of being called that."

"Yes dear!" he says as he kisses her lips then wasted no time filling her with his erected member

"Aaaahha"

Ben started to thrust in her in, and out, in and out. While placing his face between her plump breast. Attea was filled with pleasure but she wanted to take it slow.

"Don't rush it!" she said making Ben stop

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's not that. Do it gently please

"I see…How's this?" he asked he Kisses her cheeks and her lips then continues

"much better." She says as she Feels the pleasure and can't help but moans, and smiles in pleasure.

"I can see you are enjoying this. I'm loving this myself.

"Don't talk, kiss me! love me!"

Attea grabs his face and starts kissing him wildly. Ben was suffocating a little bit but didn't care. All that matters were him being with the woman that loves him.

Attea stopped kissing Ben and grabbed his hand & placed them on her hips.

"Don't stop until you're dry. I am yours for tonight!"

Ben held on her hips and starts to pound her wildly as Attea screams and croaks. Ben groans as he struggles with her grip. Reaching behind her Ben grabbed Attea ass finally stabilizing his hold.

"hold on tight."

"what are you…wow." She yelped

Ben lifted Attea up holding her up by her ass, in response Attea wrapped her arm around Ben's neck while her leg wrapped around his hips. The two were again at it as Attea bounce on Ben's dick while he thrusted upward.

"BEN!"

"ATTEA!"

The two couldn't moan each other's name so much that they locked lips to muffle the noise so they didn't attract any attention. Finally, the two couldn't hold it anymore as they both let out a cry of pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING!"

The two came hard as they held on tight to each other, as they came sliding back into the water still connected.

"that was amazing." Said Attea

"it was…you know we can stay a little longer…before we go out looking I think we're safe for now."

"good point…he's falling for me I can tell." She thought

Later…

Ben and Attea were outside walking around the island looking for any traps or monsters that need to be dealt with, and so far, they haven't seen any suspicious activity. They decided to split up to cover more ground. After Ben was done with his patrol he headed straight towards Attea's position

"Alright so far there's nothing here. Attea have you seen anything. Hello!"

Ben wouldn't believe his eyes he sees a pair of purple shorts & shirt that was sinking on top of a layer of tar.

"Ahhh! No! No! no!" he said repeatedly grabbing the clothes

As Ben fell to his knees he heard a little yell coming from behind him.

"Boo!"

Ben turned around, and see Attea dangling from a branch, and he was so relieved.

"Ohhh Attea don't ever do that again. I swear if you put yourself in dang….

Attea grabs Ben by the face, and pulls him towards her lips in an upside-down kiss. Ben was enjoying the moment of their Makeout session until she uses her long lounge to lick his entire face blinding.

"You're even more boring than my advisor."

"Eww!"

A little grossed out he tries to wipe the saliva from his face. After he was done Attea was gone, and as Ben rushes to find her he saw a bush rustle, and suspects that was her. He even can hear her giggle.

"Hmmmm where do she go? Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible?"

"Giggles."

"I wonder where could she be?"

Ben grabs the bush, and toss it aside expecting to find Attea hiding there.

"Gotcha! Huh?"

Apparently, she wasn't hiding Beneath the bush suddenly Attea appearing behind Ben yelling.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh"

"Hahahahah!"

"Damn your good!"

Attea stuck her tongue out, and ran again with Ben running after her trying to catch her.

"When I get you, your ass is mine."

Stops and thinks for a moment Ben suddenly had a fantasy of catching Attea, turning over his knee & giving her a spanking.

"I really got to stop thinking about that" he thought as he continued after her

As Attea ran she stopped and heard some buzzing sounds of flies and possibly mosquitos. Attea stopped and noticed that the bugs were flying that was mesmerizing. She feels her mouth water, and her tounge trying to get out.

"Attea? Attea? Where are you?"

Ben sees the Incursean empress shooting her tongue multiple times without getting any flying insect She groans in frustration, Ben got an idea.

He activated his watch, and turns into spider monkey. He grabs to sticks, and shot webs out of his tail, and uses it as a rack, and using the vines from the trees to gather up as much flies he can get. Attea watched as he gathers the pesky bugs bringing them to her as he changed back he handed them too her he watched she consumed them grossing him out a little.

"it's a good thing she's so hot." He thought

The couple was walking across the beach while the night sky was shining on top of them. It's like it was yesterday that those two had a decent conversation. Speaking of which we never finished it.

"Uhh Ben?"

"Yes Attea?"

"Remember we were supposed to know each other first?"

"Oh yeah! That was before things got out of hand."

"Yeah, and I guess I let my own pride get the best of me. I know I've done some pretty bad stuff, but I just want to let you know I've never down anything that involves death. Besides that was for daddy to decide, and I may have done some things that I regret."

Ben walks up to Attea, and kisses her cheek, making her blush & smile

"Don't worry about it you are learning."

Attea clears her throat as she begins to speak again.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you. Why did your usual team wasn't with you during our encounters?"

"Gwen is in College now. And Kevin is pretty much helping her, and they are starting their lives together."

"Without you?"

"That's just part of life. Things always come and always may go. You either grow up, and move on. Or just remain a child, and be attached with the littlest things."

Ben looks at Attea, and remembers that she was small, and practically a kid when they first met. He looks down, and up. Much to Attea curiosity

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but when we first encounter you were like this small, and now you have the body of a supermodel in a year."

"First of I was like 14 years old when we first met. Second Incurseans in the upper class receive a very healthy diet, and that made me develop more. Also, I had my growth spurt when I 15. Then voila not every female can have a body like mine. She said as she Struck a pose with her right arm on her hip, and left hand to her right side of her head

Ben was blushing like a beat red since she was still naked.

"Which was actually a hassle for me. I mean after I was freed from the stasis jail I had to work twice as hard to catch up. I'll tell you female Incurseans used to be treated like dirt in the Empire."

Ben was appalled on her experiences. It could explain of why her mother was locked up, but he doesn't want to ask that question to her. She must've had a sad history.

"isn't that why you try to take control?"

Attea was a little puzzled towards his question. Attea never actually know why she wants to overthrow her father. Even though he was a little crazy. Mileous used to do anything to get his daughter back if she was captured. A little bit of crazy love, but when Attea tried to overthrow him he was a both proud, and disappointed. But in the end, he was impressed on how she stood up for herself, but still unsure if she was right to rule.

"What do you mean?"

"You over throwing your father for gender equality?"  
"What's that?"

Ben was a little surprised to hear that Attea was still in experience of being an empress. The irony is that empires were supposed to be ruthless, and merciless. Over all she just treats her empire like a doll house.

"You really didn't know how to rule?"

"My advisor, Raff was the only person to teach me about the history of Incurseans. Daddy wanted me to be like him.

"That explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Attea got up, and was a little mad at Bens words but be quickly tried to explain himself

"Nothing! It's just that maybe it would be best if you'd abandon your fathers influence, and do your own rule."

Attea stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"My subjects only count on might, and dominance. Not weakness or concerns."

"Well you could change that. Look Attea I. Well I can't believe I'm saying this. But I think you are just a misunderstood being who just would do anything for respect, and admiration. The only thing to get that is by giving respect, and admiration to others"

Attea frowned a bit thinking on Ben's words for a moment.

"Respect isn't something you give. It's something you take. (Attea stood up proud, and stern to intimidate Ben) Believe it or not Tennyson a real fighter doesn't ask permission to be great. That's the only reason I've overthrow my father. He was the only one that stood in my way. Well you were just a fly I had to swat away. No offense"

"None taken…I thought you just having fun."

"Oh, fun? A bit of hopping in the pond? Sharpen up, monkey brain! I had to kiss my way up the ladder. Daddy only knows what I said. I had to be his little girl until I finally know when to tell him I'm not his little tadpole anymore."

"Kinda like all the villains, and psychopaths I know. I mean all of them were pretty much different as you."

"Oh really? Like Looma Red wind? A tetramand. I wouldn't even wanna know how much she says "Daddy" to get what she wants. Still she had the throne handed to her on a plate. Some fighter she is. Well I must admit she's even tougher than the make tetramands."

"Or that Vilgax, and Albedo. They are thick as thieves."

"Really? The only difference between every villain you've fought and myself is that you are easy to defeat."

Ben was shocked at her statement, and he needs to stop this argument or they'll fight. And he doesn't want to have sex again even though he's still up for it. So he had to bear with it.

"Point taken. Anyway, it's getting late we should head ask for the beach house." He said taking her hand leading her back to the house.

Elsewhere…

In the lurking depths of the null void a certain species of Brainstorm is viewing his little island that he created for the brat that was responsible for his imprisonment

"Well Well well. Isn't this amusing? The frogress, and Tennyson has started mating. (Chuckles) Oh I never knew that brat would expose herself to him. I wonder what their children would look like. As a matter of fact, can a subspecies of an incursean and a human can have offspring? (Snaps his claws together) Unfortunately they won't be able to find out once I'm done with them."

On his monitor a giant sand worm is moving aggressively just waiting to eat the next thing it sees.

"Calm yourself my pet. You'll get your feed. I can't wait until I get my claws on the omnitrix so I can extract the DNA of all the known species of the galaxy, and once that brat is dispose of it'll be I whole take control of the incursean Empire, and the Universe will be mine."

End of ch.3


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by Dinobot king

It was early when Ben woke up at first, he laid there in comfort with the feeling of another body closely snuggled to his. That body was non-other Attea's who had grown to enjoy the feeling of their bodies together, Ben & Attea's relationship had drastically changed. Over the time they spent together the two grew closer their antagonistic relationship giving way to a romantic one as Ben had come to better understand his new love seeing past the enemy he once knew, while Attea had come to appreciate Ben's honesty as well as his support as thanks to him she was finally able to move on from the past. As they laid there in bed Ben realized something that today was special as today was…

"the final day."

Ben looked down at Attea trying to gently awaken her, but she was not budging as she too comfortable.

"5 more minutes Ben." She said hugging him tightly

"ok you forced me to do it."

Reaching in to the covers & down Attea's back to reach her ass, once he was there Ben began rubbing it causing her to croak softly in her sleep before receiving a pinch causing her to jump up & yell

"RIBBIT!"

Ben couldn't help but laugh seeing how she reacted but Attea only blushed as she looked at Ben before jumping on top of him.

"jerk." She teased before giving him a kiss

"let me make it up to you how about make I breakfast."

"fine…it will be go way to enjoy our last day here…"

Hopping out of bed both got dressed before Ben made his way down stairs while Attea stayed upstairs. Unknow to each other both felt a mixture of sadness & worry regarding how their relationship was going to be like after they leave.

"I have to tell him." said Attea

Later…

While Attea, and Ben ate breakfast. They could sense some distance between each other now that this is the last day they are going to be together. They are both thinking should they go back into being enemies and pretend this never happened or should the both compromise into something they could both agree on.

"Ben"

"Attea"

They both spoke at the same time

"You first" said Attea

"No ladies first" said Ben

"I insist" Said Attea

"Beauty before age" Ben said

Attea blushed and was offended at the same time, but she'll have to role with it

"You know, Ben, after spending all this time with you, seeing the amazing warrior you've grown into…"

"Yeah?" He said

"You know, I've realized that we don't need to fight each other when we can fight

alongside each other." She said as she clenched her fist

"Really?" Ben was thinking that she would be great when she'll be a plumber, but first he must explain to his grandpa the sudden change. He might have to leave their sexual relationship aside.

"Yeah, Ben will you be my…" She hesitated for a bit "You know"..

"Your boyfriend?" He questions

"My bodyguard, and Highest commander " She answers

"Bodyguard, and What? ?"He questions

"My Highest commander." She said "

"But... But you just said how you just want to keep to yourself, and not let your empire be involved with any conflict"

"Because you'd make the perfect General Number One. We're an amazing team, Ben" She said as Ben looked at her with a slight disappointment. All this time could she just be using him? He thought to himself.

"Ben. You, me, and the omnitrix the Ultimate Weapon. With the combine might of the Incursean empire We'd be unstoppable." Well that answers his question "You know you could also be my bodyguard" She stood up from her seat. "I could get pretty scared at night all alone with the possibility of an intruder." She says as she slowly walks to him. Then she lays her upper body on his back, and whispers in his ear. "It could get even cold in the bedroom. If only I had something to keep me warm". She winks at him. Making Ben uncomfortable now. He's still has his omnitrix set for four arms, and he's ready to shower again. With cold water.

Ben pushes Attea softly. "Attea really?"

"Hey cut me some slack here! Just two weeks ago Vilgax hired Kraab to kill me. I had to sleep with a missile launcher after he escaped" She said as Ben rubs his temples

"No. I don't wanna be your highest commander or bodyguard"

"But just imagine it. We can rule the incursion empire, together. Come with me Ben. We can accomplish a lot of things, I don't have to hurt anymore of my soldiers, & since I'll no longer be attacking Earth, no one will hate or even be against you anymore. Nor will Earth would be against other aliens."

As Attea kept talking. He knew he couldn't take her offer. Ben knew she's not being herself. He had to raise his voice when she says

"ATTEAAA!

Attea startled as he had to yell at her.

Ben took a deep breath before saying while Attea went back to her seat

"Attea I was wondering since we aren't enemies anymore. I think we should have an alliance with the plumbers."

Attea looked at Ben as she was about to eat another bite of her food and thought of Bens request. She knows she couldn't trust anyone else. Even though she got closer to Ben, but that doesn't mean he could let the plumbers take advantage of her Empire.

"No" she answered

"Look Attea I know you don't like having limitations, but I think you should do the right thing into not hurting anymore innocent lives. You can always just to get what you want by endangering people even your own kind.

Attea picked up her plate "Ben please" she walks to the sink

"We can see each other more often, I can teach you how to be a leader, you'd be free from the prosecution from when you invaded earth months ago. You'll redeem yourself, and you don't have to be feared or targeted by anyone again. You could even see your father and rebuild your relationship. If you can open your heart again like you did for me, but most importantly you can have the same love you had for your mom"

She almost shed a tear

"That was a long…long time ago Ben"

"Attea you don't have to hide your pride anymore. You could teach your people to not be afraid of you."

Attea looked down and thought about it. Still the answer couldn't be changed.

"I'm sorry, but..."

Then out of nowhere the building shook, and from the top. This was like in Attea's dream as she saw a pair of jaws about to eat Ben whole, but she rushes in and saved him. They both landed outside of the crumbling beach house. Ben, and Attea got out of the ground while the sand worm thru bits of the former house that stood up angered at the couple

"Looks like we got the best for last" He activates the omnitrix

"Let's just get this over with!" She said while pulling out her pistol

"Oh this is too amusing indeed" A loud voice was heard from the top of the sky, and revealed to be a holographic video feed from the null void.

"Psychobos" Attea growled as she tries to shoot the video feed. Unfortunately, the shots weren't effective

"I must admit watching you two has been entertaining I wonder what you children would look like."

Both though for a second then realized what he meant by it, causing both to become shocked & disgusted.

"you were watching us!" yelled Ben

"every intimate moment I must say Attea underneath that bratty attitude is a sensitive woman your mother would be proud…my only regret I couldn't record it & send her a copy"

This enraged Attea even more as she fires off a few shots at the projection but all they did was pass through.

"Don't waste your fire empress. Every shot counts for my pet" Psycobos says as he uses his brain power to control the sand worm to attack Ben.

Ben was too busy looking for the right alien to fight the sand worm.

"Come on come one where are you"

"as for you, Ben I must admit you remind me of myself when I was young, female would throw themselves at me…aw the good old day."

"the only females interested in you were ether fat, ugly, had low standards or like small things…like your claws" Shot back Ben

"WHAT! NOW YOU DIE!"

"sorry doc…you can't always get what you want" he said about as he was about to transform."

The sandworm strikes at Ben, and again Attea saves him.

"Oh thanks"

Attea gave him a stern look before the sandworm strike again by using its tail. They both dogged the attack. As Ben continues to look for the right alien. Attea became furious at him for taking this long.

"I'm may be having second thoughts" She said thoughtfully

"Don't worry Attea I got it under control. Oh, dang it I passed it".

Atteas left eye twitches and she had about enough.

"Grrrr, no time for showing off!" She grabs Ben by her wrist "Stop messing around, and just pick one!". She slams the omnitrix, and coincidentally reveals that Ben turned into Bullfrag. Much to Bens annoyance.

"Really?" Ben questioned

Attea shrugged, and crossed her arms "No time for modesty, General"

Bullfrag groans and frowned. "Attea I swear… LOOK OUT!

The Sandworm uses its jaws to slash Ben, and Attea, but they retreated to the back of a stone from the beach.

"Oh, great now what" Bullfrag thought to himself, dodging another attack.

He remembers facing this kind of creature when he was stranded with a Hybreed General, and how he was forced to participate in the dangerous game show.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled

"ATTEA." He yelled seeing her pinned down

Leaping into the air towards the monster bullfrag changed back into Ben mid jump, quickly going through his forms changing into four arms just as he reached the worm delivering a massive punch causing it to pull back in pain allowing Attea to escape.

"really a tetraman…"

"well excuse me for saving you." He said turning back into Ben

"can't you turn into something more useful."

"Fine how about this then…. RATH!" he said

After turning into rath he looked up at Psychobos with rage in his eye as he grinned back at him.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! Professor Psycopervert. If you think you're getting away of watching me banging Attea with that grin of your face, we'll you got another thing coming rarrrr!"

"I'm starting to like him better as a tetraman she thought as she blushed watching him turn his attention back to the worm.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! Giant sandworm created by Professor Psycopervert that just wreaked the house that rath was banging Attea in. you want a piece rath well you got a piece… in fact you can have more than just piece you can have the whole meal because rath is a full course of butt whooping & your eyes are too big for your stomach. So instead rath is going to eat you rath is gonna eat you up spits you out then feed you to the fishes…Rath is…gonna"

Suddenly the worm swung its tail at them & while Attea dodged it rath was hit head on & sent flying to the water towards.

"so now you're gonna cut rath off mid-sentnce, well too bad this won't stop raaaaaaathhhh!"

"BEN!"

Running from the worm Attea dived into the water trying to swim as fast as she could to reach the spot where rath landed. As she reaches to the spot she sees rath struggling to stay afloat & still ranting.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! Water just because rath can't swim & he's afraid of you doesn't mean he can't kick your…" he said before getting a slap upside the head

"What!?" he said as he saw Attea with an annoyed expression on her face."

"sorry." He said before changing back to Ben

"can we focus on the worm!"

"relax it a sandworm…It can't swim in…"

Suddenly the worm let out a powerful roar as it dived into the water swimming towards them.

"you were saying?"

"well…somebody trained it." He yelled as he slammed down on the omnitrix

The green light shined & in a flash of light Ben was now ripjaws, looking himself over happy that he got something good.

"finally something I can work with."

Suddenly the worm rose up in front of them as it tried to dive down at them ripjaws & Attea, however the two dived into the water dodging its mouth swimming as fast as they could with ripjaws pilling Attea along with the worm on their tails. As they looked around as ripjaws realized that this was the same area he trapped that monster that attacked Attea. As they got close to the cage the worm came screaming in. In a last minute save ripjaws & Attea dodged the attack but the worm ended up crashing through the cage.

"oh no…" they thought

Suddenly they heard a rumbling from inside, in an explosion of force the worm & the monster came flying out wrapped up around each other fighting. Biting into each other's flesh, seeing this as an opportunity to escape both took off while the creatures fought. Making back to shore they made just in time as the omnitrix times out turning ripjaws back into Ben.

"great the watch is in recharge mode."

"well I found my blaster."

As the two tried to catch their breath they heard rumbling coming from the water as it started to bubble as blood began rising. Suddenly a corpse belonging to the monster having lost to the worm.

"yes, my worm you are my finest work feed my creature." Yelled Psychobos

Suddenly the worm rose from the water ready to finish off Ben & Attea, as she readied her blaster Ben remember something as he took the blaster from her.

"what are you doing it's going to kill us."

"I just remember I put a self-destruct in the blaster."

"you what…why?"

"after I had to destroy my original omnitrix I decided that was a must…but the charge should be strong enough to kill it."

Opening a small panel, he punched in the code he placed then turned to the worm knowing he only had one shot at this.

"hey fish bait get…a taste of this jerk."

As the worm lunged at them Ben threw the baster into the worm just in time for Attea to jump them out of the way. Rising back up to try again the worm stopped just as a light began shining from within it.

"it's happening."

"wait if that blast is so strong how are we supposed to survive."

Suddenly the omnitrix activated & Ben had access to his aliens again, quickly searching through he found the right form.

"like this." He said slamming down turning into cannonbolt.

Grabbing Attea he wrapped himself around her protecting her just in time when the blast went off exploding the worm. As that happens the screen form the sky disappear with a loud "NO! No! No!

As the explosion died out Cannonbolt opened. Revealing Attea climbing out of his grasp.

"I think it's over" said Cannonbolt.

"I hope so" Attea said as she stretches her arms.

Then suddenly the island began to fade away.

As this happens Ben turned back into his true form.

"What's happening?" Ben asked.

"Remember the pocket dimension time is off"

Ben and Attea looked around as the islands landscape bit by bit from the sky to the ground.

"Well I guess this is it" Attea says as she turns away, and Ben spoke

"Attea we..." Attea breathes in and out.

"Don't talk me into it Ben…When all of this is over we can pretend none of this ever happen, and we can go back into being with war with one another." She says as she sits down.

"I'll try to not make myself with a bounty on my head". "You can go back to earth, and have your standin ovation, and I'll have my own"

Ben said. Ben knew that ounce this place is gone he'll go back home, but he must know if the empress would go with him.

"Attea it's not too late for you to change. Remember what you said we don't have to fight each other anymore". He holds out his hand

"No, not this time. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want either of us to end up killing the other. But we're running out of alternatives. Perhaps it all leads here, and now. I know you helping your mom overthrow your father from the reasons you've been influenced by her, and you were neglected, and verbally abused by your father who shaped you into who you are, but out of every enemy I've faced. I've never met someone like you."

Attea was really surprised by his words. He really did understand her.

"I could rehabilitate you. You don't need to be alone. We don't have to kill each other. Let me help you" He lend out his hand.

Attea hesitated, but she reached out. Until she thought about what she'll face. The plumbers would still judge her from what happened during the Earth invasion. Even Ben's Grandpa, Max would order some heavy security just to keep an eye on her. What would be the most tragic thing was being face to face with her own father that she dethroned and would call her weak for joint Ben. Even though she'll try to make up for what she has done. Everyone would only see her as a villain, and a brat." Attea pushes Bens hand away

"I'm sorry, but no." Ben was shocked by her answer.

"Attea please." He begged. Causing her to get angry

"I said NO!" She shouted.

"it's far too late for that" She said softly.

As the world faded around them Ben looked at a sad Attea before telling her one final word of advice.

"no Attea it's never too late." He said as he faded

As everything fades away Ben then begins to hear a voice calling for him first it was distorted but then he began to recognize who it was.

"rook…." He said opening his eyes seeing his partner standing over him

"Ben…what happened you've been missing for hours…your grandfather sent me to look for you."

Ben was still disoriented as he got to his feet he noticed sixsix, sevenseven & eighteight still out cold but now wear cuffs thanks to rook. As Ben tried to get his head on straight his memories came back everything came back to him in a flash but with everything that had happened he wondered.

"was all that a dream or was it real."

"uh Ben what happened to your shirt?"

Looking down Ben realized that he was shirtless, remembering that he gave it to Attea after she lost her clothes. This made him realize that it did really happen that they happened, but it also made him sad knowing despite the feelings that they developed for each other she rejected his help.

A Week Later

A week had passed since what happened with him & Attea he still felt sad on the fact that he couldn't help her, as he laid in his room he got a knock at the door going. As he answered he saw only a package addressed to him. Opening it to his surprise he found the shirt he left with Attea & a note.

Dear Ben

Since I got back I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you had said & I realized that you are right, it's not too late at least for us what we had on the island is special to me. I can't forget about it nor do I want to go back to before, so I decided to come to a decision. Next week I will be coming to earth to negotiate a truce with the plumber I hope to see you there.

Love

Empress Attea

Ben smiled reading the letter feeling that there was a chance for them to be together, then he saw that there was more to the letter.

P.S.

I left a little gift in case you're missing me…check the back.

Checking the box, he found a picture to his surprise it was her wearing see through lingerie quickly turning to the back he saw writing in the form of a number for an intergalactic phone & coordinates, with writing that said.

In case you want to see me sooner give me a call & we can meet here

Don't worry no monsters this time.

The End


End file.
